Subaru?
by Hubristic Chick
Summary: Kamui can raise a spirit shield and it's all because of one person. SubaruxKamui


_Disclaimer: X/1999 does not belong to me, but rather the awe-inspiring team called CLAMP_

"Subaru?" The other young man looked up at him. "Yes?" he responded, eyes calm and welcoming.

Kamui hesitated, knowing that his words could upset everything they had built, could isolate him from the one person he trusted and relied upon. Subaru was, simply, the person who kept the struggling youth from drowning in insanity. The overwhelming pressure he was burdened with was a little lighter next to his friend, kept at bay by Subaru's presence.

They had been meeting everyday for the past month in the courtyard of Clamp Academy. Sometimes they studied, other times they sat in silence or merely chatted. Both took classes at the academy and having been kept for so long from a normal schooling, found themselves in need of extra study time. When they weren't studying or talking, they meditated in the shadow of Clamp Academy's large campus.

Today, however, was different. Kamui had arrived first, standing and waiting. When Subaru appeared, late as usual, he smiled and recognizing that his friend was antsy, allowed Kamui to speak first.

And so they found themselves sitting side by side on one of the benches, gazing at each other, Subaru quizzical and Kamui slightly nervous. Kamui was blushing a bit, and as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak, Subaru took pity on him and smiled again gently.

"You remind me of me, attempting to tell my sister how I really felt about one of her slightly less tasteful outfits. Wary." Subaru rarely talked about his sister and when he did it was most often with Kamui.

The waiting between the attacks of the Earth Dragons was always tense and each of their group dealt with the stress in different ways, Sorata by teasing 'his chosen', Yuzuhira sneaking off to play with Inuki, and Aoki spending more and more time with his family. Subaru and Kamui found peace in each other's company and had grown much closer because of it. Secrets and dreams passed between the two, as they learned more about each other's past and true self.

'Now', thought Kamui. 'I'm going to tell him now.' Ever since he had woken from his darkness to find Subaru clutching his hand, Kamui had been flooded by feelings for his friend.

Confusion was foremost, as he began to wonder why he wanted to spend so much time in Subaru's presence, why he felt tugs in his heart when he glimpsed pain on Subaru's face, why he dreamt about Subaru's eyes and voice and body.

Then there was surprise, when he realized he cared more about his friend than anyone, even...

The next emotion was anger, at himself, as his heart was filled with someone besides Kotori and Fuma. Anger at Subaru for making him feel this way.

Then fear. What if Subaru was disgusted? Or laughed? Maybe he would never feel anything for anyone except the assassin. Would he, Kamui, end a blossoming friendship, by selfishly blurting out his burgeoning love for the sorcerer beside him?

Mouth dry, Kamui gathered himself, looked into his friend's eyes, both sightless and seeing, and said, "Subaru, it's you".

Before the object of his affections could react, he rushed on. "I can raise a spirit shield, because of you. I want to protect you".

Kamui held himself tightly, waiting, and then found himself being held even tighter by someone else. "Suba-" he started to say. Then he found his mouth covered by a gloved hand, his breath held by the silky warmth. His forehead rested on a shoulder and a face was held tenderly against his hair. Subaru spoke.

"I never thought to find myself…" He removed his hand and grasped Kamui tighter. "_Healed_. But now…thank you".

"For what?" asked Kamui, resting against the slender frame. Subaru slid him up until they were face to face and looked into his eyes. And looking into Subaru's eyes, Kamui knew for what. For the companionship, the light, the love. For a thousand things and more. Whatever might happen Kamui knew one thing, believed wholly and completely in one single thing. Subaru loved him too.


End file.
